


Paris La Belle... en l'an de Dieu Mil Quatrecent Quatrevinght Deux

by BlueDrake



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDrake/pseuds/BlueDrake
Summary: • Una passeggiata sotto il cielo di Parigi, un cielo coperto di stelle, con la buona compagnia di un'amica preziosa.Un incontro non atteso con un mondo nuovo, sconosciuto e stimolante.Una seconda possibilità, non si concede forse a tutti? •





	1. Sotto le Stelle di Parigi

  


  


**PARIS LA BELLE**

**en l'an de Dieu Mil Quatrecent Quatrevinght Deux**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


#  **CAPITOLO I**

“ _ **Sotto le Stelle di Parigi”**_

  


  


  


“ _Les portes de Paris_

_ Déjà se ferment sur la nuit _

_ La nuit de tous les cris _

_ De tous les rires _

_ Et de tous les désirs” _

  


  


  


Passeggiava mollemente lungo le vie secondarie della città, quelle poco affollate, quelle dove le rare luci delle bettole ancora aperte giungevano a fatica e filtrate dall'aria umida e pesante delle lunghe sere d'inverno. Passeggiava con il mento sollevato, il naso puntato all'insù, verso un cielo stranamente poco nuvoloso, senza badare a dove poggiava i piedi, evitando più d'una volta di cadere solo ed esclusivamente per pura divina volontà.

  


«Djali, Djali, guarda anche tu, guarda un po' lassù» incitava il giovane a mezza voce, svagato e un po' sognante. «Ma dico io, non ti sei forse divertita abbastanza a sgambettarmi fra i piedi, per oggi?» borbottava poi, evitando d'un soffio l'ennesimo ruzzolone. «Oh, mia dolce Djali, le vedi, non è vero? Le vedi anche tu? Come possono essere tanto luminose? Come il fuoco, sì, ma fuoco bianco, quasi che il ghiaccio bruciasse... Ehi! Mi farai rompere una gamba, accidenti a te! Cammina un poco più avanti, o appena più indietro. Magari al mio fianco, che dici? Diamine, ma perché proprio nel punto in cui cammino io, ma dico!». 

  


E così continuava imperterrito, lungo la propria strada, nonostante le innumerevoli avversità, ingenuamente incurante dei tranelli diabolicamente orditi dalla silenziosa compagna di viaggio.

  


  


A volte si chiedeva se fosse stata una saggia decisione l'idea di rimanere a Parigi, visti gli ultimi sviluppi. Ma dove altro avrebbe potuto andare, oramai? Certo, il suo vecchio maestro era pur morto – in circostanze piuttosto misteriose, per di più. E avevano da poco impiccato sua moglie – solo di nome, invero: sfiorata un'unica volta e non ne rammentava un'ottima esperienza. Così non possedeva più nemmeno una vaga parvenza di famiglia a cui fare ritorno. Ma in fondo si sa, gli artisti son creature bizzarre, non son certo animali da branco. A tal proposito ricordava, non senza un pizzico di latente malinconia, che quello che per una manciata di mesi aveva funto per lui da branco era stato duramente decimato, tanto che coloro i quali erano fortuitamente sopravvissuti dovevano aver pensato bene di cambiare aria. Quindi, perché non aveva anch'egli seguito le loro orme, il loro buon esempio?

  


Orbene, in verità non si riteneva in immediato pericolo di vita. Le guardie del Re non sembravano interessate alla sua persona – per lo meno, non al momento. Non era ricercato e non aveva debiti – e seppure li avesse avuti non avrebbe avuto di che ripagarli. Vantava, anzi, un _certo credito_ nei confronti della Capitale, ché non aveva certamente scordato il compenso per aver scritto e messo in scena quel _famoso_ mistero, invero così poco apprezzato dal volgo e tuttavia fatto davvero con un certo gusto dell'arte e tutti i crismi. Oh no, il Prevosto o chi per esso gli doveva qualcosa, che diamine! Malgrado ciò, e a dover dirla proprio nuda e cruda, non si sentiva propriamente incline nel presentarsi di fronte a qualche signore al fine di rivendicare le spettanze dovute, poiché non era del tutto persuaso che avessero dimenticato le sue estemporanee comparse in luoghi ove non avrebbe mai desiderato rimetter piede, primo fra tutti la Bastille Saint-Antoine, magari ai piedi sciupati di Sua Maestà Luigi XI il Re di Francia, ecco.

  


E poi c'era Djali, perbacco! Come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla? Non poteva averne la certezza, d'accordo, ma c'era pur sempre la probabilità che la sua fedele compagna fosse tutt'ora ricercata, e questo sì rappresentava un enorme problema, un problema che non era ancora riuscito a risolvere, per quanto si lambiccasse giorno e notte – più di notte, invero. Questo grattacapo, questa incognita, lo obbligava a farla uscire di casa solo e unicamente dopo l'imbrunire, e a frequentare vecchie stradicciole con poca vita, a bassa concentrazione di popolo. Oh, si sentiva così triste e in colpa per questo! Avrebbe voluto poterle concedere grandi prati, intere colline di scintillante erbetta fresca, piuttosto che grigi ciottoli umidicci e viuzze buie. Ma quella sera c'erano le stelle e si sentiva ispirato, quasi eccitato, tant'è che non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quel bel cielo, nemmeno se il rischio era di rompersi l'osso del collo.

  


  


  


“ _Les portes de Paris_

_ Déjà se ferment sur la nuit _

_ La nuit de tous les crimes _

_ De tous les rires _

_ Et de tous les désirs” _

  



	2. Strani incontri notturni

 

 

__   


__

#  ** CAPITOLO II **

**_ “Strani incontri notturni” _ ** _ _

__

__

__

“Sur le Pont-au-Change

Ce soir j'ai rencontré un ange

Qui m'a souri

Et qui loin de ma vue a disparu”

__

__

__

Se si fosse trovato al caldo nel proprio letto, o meglio, se si fosse trovato in un qualsiasi letto morbido e tiepido, _quello_ , sicuramente, sarebbe stato uno dei suoi bislacchi sogni. D'altronde non stava sonnecchiando in quel momento, stava invece procedendo tranquillamente lungo la Rive Gauche della Seine, in muta – o quasi –contemplazione di un cielo che sembrava volergli parlare, a tal punto appariva espressivo. E tuttavia qualcos'altro era riuscito nell'ardua impresa di distogliere la sua attenzione dalle beltà della notte parigina o, per essere più precisi, qualcun altro: una figura umana, a prima vista, all'apparenza intenta a scrutare l'invisibile orizzonte dall'alto della spalla posta all'estremità opposta del ponte in legno che s'apprestava proprio in quel momento ad attraversare.

Un'interminabile notte di quasi undici mesi prima, la notte dell'Epifania, fra l'inestricabile intrico delle _rues_ ormai deserte, aveva seriamente creduto d'aver incontrato un angelo, sotto l'inattesa forma di una giovane donna gitana. In quel momento, la sensazione era la medesima, ciò nonostante non si trattava affatto di una ragazza, appariva piuttosto come un vero e proprio angelo.

Con un confuso alternarsi e rimescolarsi di curiosità e timore, il nostro prode filosofo e poeta si fece dunque coraggio, avanzando di qualche cauto passo, così da potersi avvicinare il più possibile alla _creatura,_ che pareva non si fosse minimamente ravveduta della sua presenza. Infine si fermò, a portata di voce ma ben oltre la portata di mano, si prese del tempo per riflettere un momento sulle parole da usare e tentò: «Una buona serata a Voi, creatura della luna». Si aspettava, forse, una replica, una qualunque, gentile od ostile che fosse. Ottenne tutt'altro; la figura si volse adagio, concedendo a Pierre Gringoire tutta la sua attenzione. E il suddetto non poté assolutamente fare a meno di rimanere letteralmente a bocca aperta per la sorpresa e lo stupore.

Non aveva affatto l'aspetto di una donna, né tanto meno di un uomo. Aveva, bensì, le sembianze d'un Álfar, un Elfo del Nord, e di altro ancora, ma forse troppo complesso e lontano da poter essere assimilato.

«Chi siete?». Piuttosto scortese, da parte sua, una domanda tanto diretta e sfacciata. E tuttavia non aveva assolutamente trovato il tempo di costruire un approccio più delicato. A dispetto di ciò, un tale inadeguato comportamento non parve comunque servire allo scopo, poiché l'interlocutore – se in tal modo lo si vuol definire, tenendo a mente che non aveva finora lasciato uscire alcun suono dalla sua bocca – lo pietrificò sul posto con un sorriso del tutto inatteso, gravando maggiormente sul suo già infermo equilibrio mentale. Non aveva idea se a impedirgli di distogliere lo sguardo fosse stato proprio quel sorriso – curiosamente delicato, su quelle labbra tanto sottili da risultare pressoché inesistenti –, i suoi occhi enormi e senza pupilla, ma la cui iride rifletteva infinite sfumature di viola e di perla, o ancora i lunghi e sottili capelli che rilucevano d'argento esattamente come le stelle in cielo.

__

_ Ha la pelle più livida della mia _ , si ritrovò improvvisamente a riflettere. In verità, il colore dell'epidermide di quella _creatura_ non era blu ma, piuttosto, azzurro virante al lillà. Indaco, probabilmente, sarebbe stato la definizione più appropriata, se solo si fosse applicato maggiormente nell'arte della pittura. Non era magro come Pierre. Era, piuttosto, longilineo, affusolato, notevolmente aerodinamico, nonostante gli inusuali abiti svolazzanti che indossava senza il minimo pudore in quel momento, abiti per nulla consoni al rigido tardo autunno di quell'anno, tanto da parere semplici veli impalpabili. Eppure non sembrava risentirne affatto; il suo corpo non dava cenno di rabbrividire e il colore inconsueto della sua pelle non doveva per nulla dipendere dal freddo dell'aria notturna.

__

_ ‛ _ _ Buona sera a Voi, Signore _ _ ’ _ . Finalmente una risposta, seppur con ampio ritardo. Risposta che, tuttavia, ebbe l'effetto di far spalancare ancor di più la bocca del giovane filosofo. Le labbra della _creatura_ , mentre lo salutava con estrema cortesia e invidiabile calma, non si erano mosse di un solo millimetro, neppure un lieve spostamento d'aria, non una soffice nuvola di condensa ne era uscita. La sua voce, volendola definir tale, non aveva per nulla turbato il profondo silenzio della notte parigina. Era, invece, giunta a Pierre direttamente nella sua testa.

  


 


End file.
